<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All The Reassurance by RagingBookDragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060915">All The Reassurance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon'>RagingBookDragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, Humor, Light Angst, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:15:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you thinking about George?” She squeezed his thigh. “I know he meant a lot to you…my own heart is heavy with his loss. He was a good templar, but an even better man.” Shay swallowed, gently removing her hand from his thigh to rest on the bar, but he didn’t let go, brushing his thumb over her armored knuckles.</p><p>“He was a good man.”</p><p>She squeezed the fingers that were in hers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shay Cormac/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All The Reassurance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I realized I never posted this here and I kept getting confused because I remembered writing it and posting it, but not here! Enjoy! -Thorne</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where in God’s name is she!” His hiss could’ve been heard all the way down the street as he looked around for her.</p><p>The man beside him resisted the urge to chuckle, opting for, “Relax, Master Kenway. She probably got caught up in a fight.”</p><p>Haytham grunted, crossing his arms over his chest. “A barfight no less.” He looked at the other man. “Shay, did you see her before you left?”</p><p>The other shook his head, matching Haytham’s stance, resting his back against the gate. “No sir. She was gone ‘fore I woke up this morning.”</p><p>An eyebrow arched on the Grandmaster’s face. “I do believe that’s the first time you’ve ever been open about your relationship with her.”</p><p>Shay shrugged, coffee eyes staring off down the street. “She told me you knew. I don’t see a reason to hide it anymore.” He cleared his throat, quietly inquiring, “Do you approve?”</p><p>Haytham regarded the new templar carefully, asking, “Why should I?”</p><p>Shay eyed him. “You two are close like siblings. As much as I’m asking for your <em>professional</em> approval, it’s also <em>personal</em>.”</p><p>“Do people truly assume we act like siblings?”</p><p>The Irishman snorted, countering, “I think it’s actually that people assume you’re in a relationship together.”</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">A Few Months Ago:</span> </strong>
</p><p>He watched as she wrenched her saber free, grunting as she stumbled backwards. She stood straight, letting out a huff. “God, what I wouldn’t give for one mission where I don’t have to take out my weapons.” Wiping her brow, she looked over at him, flashing him a smile that made his heart hammer in his chest. “You okay?” For a moment, he didn’t respond, and the smile began to falter as she took a step towards him. “Shay? Are you injured?”</p><p>Immediately, he shook his head, giving a rather unconvincing laugh. “No, I’m not injured. I’m fine.”</p><p>She arched an eyebrow but sheathed her sword. “Alright. But if you aren’t, we really should get to a doctor.”</p><p>He nodded, responding, “Really, I’m alright (Y/N). No wounds.”</p><p>She cleared her throat, eyes directing to the sun setting across the water. “Well…since we’ve taken care of the gang here, why don’t we go and get a drink at the tavern? I could certainly use one.”</p><p>Shay nodded almost too eagerly, holstering his pistols. “That sounds wonderful. A few pints would do us good.”</p><p>(Y/N) chuckled and started walking, him following beside her. “A man after my own heart.” Her words gave him pause, and he wanted to ask, but couldn’t piece together the right questions. By the time he did, they’d already arrived at the tavern, (Y/N) holding the door for them.</p><p>He frowned, raising a hand over her head to grip the door. “Ladies first.”</p><p>She flashed him another heartwarming smile, quipping, “Such a gentleman.”</p><p>He gave her a smirk of his own, countering, “Only for you lass.” (Y/N) gave a laugh that made him think of tinkling bells, and they moved to the bar, taking seats next to each other.</p><p>Pint after pint, they knocked them back, sharing stories and laughter, and for once since he’d started his journey with the templars, he felt at peace. (Y/N) hummed as she set her tankard down, wiping her mouth with the napkin the bartender had given her with her food. “Looking at you now, I can’t even begin to imagine you like that.”</p><p>Shay chuckled, taking a sip from his beer. “Believe it or not I was rather a mess when I first started out in the assassins.”</p><p>She huffed, grinning widely. “That I can believe, but messing up on a Leap of Faith and getting stuck on a church spire by your underwe—by your—”</p><p>(Y/N) cut herself off she was laughing so hard, and as much as Shay enjoyed her laughter, he felt his cheeks warm. <em>“Oh, laugh it up why don’t you.”</em></p><p>She reached up, wiping tears from her eyes. <em>“I will, thank you.”</em></p><p>When she calmed, he asked, “Alright, I’ve told you an embarrassing story of mine. Tell me one of yours.”</p><p>(Y/N) hummed softly, eyes diverting to the wooden bar as she thought back, then she smiled. “When Haytham and I first got over to the colonies, he went off with Lee and I started on gathering information on the city. I didn’t get very far because I found a litter of puppies and I dropped my ass in the dirt and played with them for a few hours until Haytham found me.” She brought a hand up to muffle her laughter. “God, you should’ve seen his face when he found me. I mean, it was no different from his normal face, but lemme tell you, I could see the exasperation in his eyes.” While she seemed to enjoy the recount, Shay felt his mood darken at the mention of their Grandmaster, especially from how happy she seemed when she talked about him. A hand rested on his thigh and his head shot up, wide eyed as he stared at her, her own face filled with concern. “Shay? Are you sure you’re feeling alright? You look unhappy.”</p><p>He shook his head, clearing his throat as he replied, “No…just thinking…”</p><p>(Y/N) nodded, seeming to understand, offering, “Are you thinking about George?” She squeezed his thigh. “I know he meant a lot to you…my own heart is heavy with his loss. He was a good templar, but an even better man.”</p><p>Shay swallowed, gently removing her hand from his thigh to rest on the bar, but he didn’t let go, brushing his thumb over her armored knuckles. “He was a good man.”</p><p>(Y/N) squeezed the fingers that were in hers. “And I’m sure he’s very proud of you Shay. Not just what you’ve done for the cause, but for what you’ve done for the people.” She looked around, seeing the happy patrons. “Shay, what you’ve done for New York and for the other cities?” She shook her head, admiring, “It’s nothing short of amazing.” (Y/N) bent down, catching his eyes as she assured, “You…are amazing. And a good man.” Before he knew what he was doing, his free hand had risen and cupped her cheek. He leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to hers. She didn’t pull away, raising her own hand to cover his. When they did pull away, she smiled at him and it sent his heart soaring, but it was short lived as he suddenly remembered something.</p><p>He jerked away from her, apologizing, “I am so sorry.”</p><p>(Y/N)’s face fell, and she seemed to recoil as well. “No, it’s—I’m sorry. I just thought—I thought we were—” Struggling to find the words, she forced out, “Affirming something here.”</p><p>Shay sighed, reaching up to run a hand through is hair. “It’s not that I don’t want to, it’s just…Master Haytham.”</p><p>(Y/N)’s cocked an eyebrow, questioning, “Haytham? What about him?” Before he could speak, she added, “I mean if you’re worried about him finding out about a relationship, it’s not that big a deal. I mean, it is, he’s our boss. Well, he’s your boss, not exactly mine, but he’s not going to bar us from seeing each other.”</p><p>Shay pulled a confused look, his voice just as puzzled as he asked, “Wait, but aren’t you two—” He crossed two of his fingers together and said, “You know, together?”</p><p>She put a finger to her chest. “Me and him?” He nodded and she made an exaggerated retching sound. <em>“Oh god no! Ew! Gross! No!”</em></p><p>Shay tipped his head down. “So, you two aren’t together.”</p><p>“Absolutely not. We might seem like we are, but no, we’re not together.”</p><p>“But…you’re so close?”</p><p>(Y/N) nodded. “I’m the only person from Haytham’s past that knows all about his life. We’ve been close since we were kids.” She reached over, taking his hand again. “Obviously you like me, and I like you, so lemme clear this up. <em>Haytham Kenway and I are not in a relationship, we’re just best friends</em>.”</p><p>Shay felt all the tension in his muscles fade, and he remarked, “You have no idea how reassuring that is.”</p><p>(Y/N)’s face turned downright evil as she smirked, “It’ll be a lot more reassuring after we get back to the captain’s cabin.”</p><p>Something shifted in the air and he growled, “You’re playing with fire lass.”</p><p>She slid a sack of coins on the bar, rising from her seat, challenging, <em>“I love fire.”</em> Before he could respond, she took off for the door, listening as his chair scratched against the floor as he followed her.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Present:</span> </strong>
</p><p>“And that’s pretty much what happened.”</p><p>Haytham grunted, shifting his footing. “I could’ve done without learning what happened after the tavern visit.”</p><p>Shay snorted, placing a hand on the hilt of his rapier. “Just figured you should know it all.”</p><p>The Grandmaster glared at the hunter. “My god, you’re just like her.”</p><p>Before he could respond, a voice sounded from beside them. “<em>No! Go on! Go home! I don’t have anymore treats!” </em>The two bent forward, eyes directing down the street to see (Y/N) being followed by a pack of dogs, all jumping around for her attention. The two let out sighs as she walked up to them and exclaimed, <em>“I stop and feed one dog and this is what happens!”</em></p><p>Shay reached over, scratching the chin of the kitten that had perched itself up on her shoulder. “He come along too?”</p><p>(Y/N) hummed, scratching the kitten’s ears. “Little guy was all alone on the side of the street.”</p><p>“And so you picked him up?”</p><p>She looked at Haytham, pulling a pout at his exasperation. <em>“But Haytham he was all alone!” </em></p><p>Her friend turned away, stalking off down the street, but they could still hear him as he sighed, <em>“Can’t take either of you anywhere.”</em></p><p>(Y/N) giggled as he walked off and she glanced at Shay who was petting the dogs. “See, you get it darling.”</p><p>He stood upright, meeting her gaze. “I do, but we really need to get going.”</p><p>She pulled the kitten off her shoulder, pressing it to her cheek as she begged, <em>“But Shay~”</em></p><p>
  <strong>“No. We’re not keeping a cat.”</strong>
</p><p>(Y/N) took a step forward, shoving the kitten in his face, pulling the best pout she could, going as far to stick her bottom lip out. <em>“But look how cute he is! He’s just a baby, Shay! He’ll get hurt if we leave him!”</em></p><p>The Irishman looked between the kitten and his lover before sighing, but it turned into a groan as he conceded. <em>“Alright! You can keep the cat!”</em></p><p>She smiled evilly, moving past him. <em>“Works every time.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“You’re a witch, you know that don’t you?”</em>
</p><p>(Y/N) nodded happily. <em>“Of course I do. How do you think I’ve gotten this far in life?”</em></p><p>Shay chuckled, and when they’d caught up with Haytham, he asked, “So, what’s its name?”</p><p>She snorted and quipped, <strong><em>“Haytham.”</em></strong></p><p>The two men simply shouted in unison, one in offense, the other in shock.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>